metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.
Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., also known as MSC, is a private military and security company that was dispatched to a developing country to help it repair itself after a costly civil war in 2018. It was located on One Location Road in Denver, Colorado, area code 50204.Image Encryption #001-A report Although technically a PMC, various Maverick members prefer to call themselves by the term "private security providers," due to the negative stigma applied to PMCs as a result of the events of 2014. In addition, their primary methods of operation was supplying security to their clients, specifically of the deterrence kind.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (TGS Story Trailer), Kojima Productions/Platinum Games Inc. (2012) Prime Minister N'Mani: Perhaps I was wrong about these private military companies. // Raiden: We prefer the term "private security providers," sir. History After the events of Liquid Ocelot's insurrection in 2014, Boris recruited several of the surviving members of the Paradise Lost Army into Maverick, under the condition that they fight for what they believed in, and that they keep their actions clean. Raiden was hired into the PMSC full-time as part of VIP protection and military training, among other duties when he learned of the group from Boris. Raiden likewise accepted those jobs as a means to support his family (Rosemary and Little John) without having to return to the battlefield, when it was suggested to him by Boris (whom he knew since his first cyborgification at Area 51). They did at least one mission in the European country of Montenegro that Raiden was involved in, although it was implied by Maverick's military advisor, Kevin Washington, that the mission grew more complicated in spite of Raiden's claim of having reviewed the mission briefing before being dispatched. From 2015 to 2018, Maverick was part of a three-year recovery effort for an African nation that had been through a costly civil war. The country's prime minister, N'mani initially had doubts about them, believing that their status as a PMSC meant they propegated war, although he later admitted that they helped train his army well. As Maverick anticipated that there might be attacks on the Prime Minister's limo by an anti-N'mani faction, they also supplied at least three Armored Personnel Carriers with both Maverick and National soldiers on board in order to ensure that even guerilla soldiers would not attempt to attack the Prime Minister. However, they ended up ambushed by a PMC composed of cyborgs, which Courtney stated that her initial research indicated that the PMC was "unaffiliated" with any of their competitors. After Raiden ended up caught in a battle with an anonymous Cyborg Ninja only known as Samuel Rodrigues that resulted in him possessing severe lacerations, a damaged left retina, and the removal of his left forearm, thus forcing him into emergency treatment,Emergency medical treatment memo, dated April 30th. Maverick later recovered the arm and proceeded to retrieve files stored on it, requiring a weekly retrieval process due to the files being corrupted, as well as highly classifying the retrieval to prevent competing PMCs from gaining access to the data.Raiden Arm recovery letterhttp://metalgearsolid.com/rising/ VIDEO DATA ACCESS FILE #0100001: "Make |t Right - "Arm" - METAL GEAR RISING" Maverick eventually managed to find a file cluster that was password protected, requiring Maverick agents to decode the password before accessing it. It later found another password-encrypted file cluster from Raiden's arm, relating to Raiden's time at Force XXI. This time, they attempted to recover the corrupted Force XXI training log data, although because the data was corrupted, they ended up having to purge it and then move it to a quarantined file.Image Encryption #003-E report Raiden's aforementioned injuries, combined with his personal request to do a full-on reconstruction of his body and their regular cybernetics specialist going into hiding, resulted in Maverick hiring the German cybernetic specialist known as "Doktor" to aid in the surgical reconstruction effort for Raiden. Doktor, at the time, had not possessed prior experience with full-on body reconstruction. As a direct result of this attack, which was instigated by the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC., a PMC known to support terrorists and criminals, Raiden also took active battlefield missions for Maverick that directly related to Desperado. A few weeks after the incident, Maverick was called by the few leaders in Abkhazia that survived a coup d'état by the terrorists under Desperado's control. Raiden, in his new armor, was dispatched to halt the coup and restore what was left of the rightful government. Maverick later dispatched Raiden and Bladewolf into Mexico after it was discovered that a research facility owned by Desperado was located there. Eventually, Raiden, having had his mind overcome by his "Jack the Ripper" persona, and partially because he wanted to avoid making Maverick responsible for commencing a corporate raid against World Marshal, Inc., abruptly resigned from Maverick without warning. During a chase in Downtown Denver, Boris discovered this and angrily demanded an explanation for his behavior, although Raiden cut off their conversation in order to evade cops coming directly at him. Equipment During their mission in the late 2010s, Maverick wore khaki pants and combat boots, a navy-blue T-shirt, a chest harness, either a khaki ballistic helmet or a black baseball cap, and a leg holster. Some also wore headsets for communication, as well as combat goggles. Some also possessed cybernetic implants, primarily around their neck area. A few of the soldiers, including Raiden, were cyborgs due to being wounded in action, having paid for the process themselves. Several of their weapons included customized FN F2000 Tacticals with AR-15 front sights, Kalashnikov-style gas locks, and ACOG's. In addition, they also possessed at least one Ural truck and at least four Armored Personnel Carriers, capable of transporting four soldiers, and manned by a gunner.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Video Game Awards 2011 trailer. Shortly after the disastrous events in Africa, they also had a flying wing, the MQ-133C, that was specially modified to carry Raiden, due to his cybernetic suit.http://www.gamespot.com/events/tgs-2012/video.html?sid=6396883&ontology=12647&mode=in_page Members *Raiden (agent) *Boris (field operations, supervisor) *Kevin Washington (technician expert) *Courtney Collins (supervisor) Affiliates *"Doktor" (cybernetic expert) *Unnamed cybernetic specialistThe cyberneticist, by the time of 2018, had gone into hiding. Behind the scenes Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. first appeared in the 2011 Spike Video Game Awards trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. It was later identified by name in a redacted letter on the Metal Gear Rising teaser site promoting an update on April 30, 2012, that mentioned that Raiden required emergency surgery from injuries including severe lacerations, a damaged retina, and amputation of a body part. The exact body part was never specified, although a later letter issued with a USB device based on Raiden's arm that was a bonus for Game Informer and EGM, mentioning the recovery of Raiden's arm from the battlefield along with plans to recover corrupted files on the arm, implied that the body part that was amputated was his left arm. Likewise, its location was initially made unclear, with the first report from Maverick, regarding a medical report, redacting most of the location data, only leaving the area code and the term "road" exposed. Its location was eventually revealed in another report regarding the detection of a file cluster that is password protected while decrypting Raiden's arm. On the Metal Gear Rising character site, the location was listed as being in Nevada.http://www.konami.jp/mgr/jp/characters/#mscBox Gallery Maverick.jpg|Emergency medical delivery memo. Arm0426-610a.jpg|Successful Arm recovery letter. 576816 10150714590965986 285152375985 9844785 746070063 n.jpg|Mastiff file location and password encryption memo (Image decryption #001-A). 464622 10150780828375986 285152375985 9894716 1883895116 o.jpg|Mastiff head file cluster located/password encryption and attempted retrieval of Raiden's Force XXI training data (Image decryption #003-E). Notes and references Category:Military Groups Category:Private Military Companies Category:Metal Gear Rising Revengeance